


POI fic - Santa Salvage

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The dynamic duo stumble across an attempted mugging...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic - Santa Salvage

Reese and Finch were taking a leisurely walk back to the library after successfully wrapping up their latest number. They were basking in the satisfaction of another job well done and enjoying some of the festive holiday decorations. Their journey was interrupted when a particular sale sign caught Finch’s eye. John had thought Harold had better taste, but in the spirit of the season this once he kept his comments to himself. Besides with his furry earmuffs, long scarf, and pleased smile as he clutched his purchase in his mittened hands Finch looked---adorable. In the spirit of peace on earth Reese wisely kept that opinion to himself as well.

Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to be getting into the holiday spirit. As they turned a corner they beheld a group of youths accosting a street side Santa. The elderly Santa was definitely outmatched but determined as he attempted to safeguard his bucket of donations. For John it was as if Christmas came early; he ordered Finch to stay put before wading in and combating the youths. Reese was occupied fighting 3 of the offenders when a fourth tried to blindside him from behind. It was at that moment that Finch made his move by whacking the miscreant over the head with his recent purchase. Defeated and demoralized, their vanquished foes gathered themselves as best they could and staggered off in retreat. Meanwhile, Reese and Finch saw to the safety of the victimized Santa. Fortunately the elderly gentleman was shaken but mostly unharmed. Finch calmed the man down and added a significant donation to his kettle, while Reese made arrangements with Fusco to have the Santa escorted back to headquarters.

While waiting for Fusco, Finch checked out the other innocent victim of the attack--his purchase. Miraculously it had made it through the altercation undamaged. Reese mused that he was rather proud of Harold’s improvisation. John might also have to revise his opinion on fruit cake as well, as the little loaf had come in rather handy and made an excellent bludgeon.


End file.
